


The Right Answer

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Supernatural Collection [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 12:50:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19830586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Dean has an important question for y/n. Will the answer he get be what he was hoping for?





	The Right Answer

“Hurry up, y/n! I wanna get going soon”. 

Dean had planned a special surprise for y/n. 

Although it wasn’t their anniversary, this was still one of the most important days in Dean’s life, it being four years since the day he had met the man he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. 

Dean wasn’t the biggest believer of love at first sight, but the second he laid eyes on y/n, he knew this was it for him.

Y/n rushed around in his bedroom. Well, his and Dean’s bedroom, sharing it since they’d started dating two years and seven months ago. 

He remembered the way Dean had confessed his feeling for him.

_Y/n was sat in Dean’s bed, having their movie/tv night, as they had been doing whenever they had the chance for the past year now._

_It had been two months since they had their last one._

_Tonight, Dean decided he’d let y/n choose what he wanted, having made the man watch Insidious, despite knowing he couldn’t handle horror well._

_Y/n had to sleep in Dean’s room for over a month because of this, the green eyed hunter happy his plan had actually worked._

_Of course, today y/n had chosen to watch Charmed again, his favourite show ever._

_Dean had watched this show at least four times, start to finish, since y/n had come to live with the brothers at the bunker, his Charmed box set being one of his most prized possessions._

_Dean walked in, popcorn, beer for himself and soda for y/n in his hands, along with a few chocolate bars in his pockets._

_“Wait, where the hell is the chocolate?” y/n asked, craving it for the past few days, Sam finally going out on a supply run today._

_“Calm down. I’ve got your chocolate. It’s in my pocket. Hands too full”, he said, quickly darting his eyes to the pockets of his tracksuit bottoms._

_Y/n jumped off the bed towards Dean, immediately putting his hands in, trying to get his precious chocolate._

_Dean stiffened, his shaft twitching slightly at the heat he could feel from y/n’s hand, wanting it to wander slightly and grab a hold of his cock, stroke him and then allow him to take him completely._

_Y/n was already back on the bed, under the sheets, while Dean stood still, trying to reduce his erection._

_“Dean! What the hell are you doing? Get in”._

_He patted on the right side of the bed, waiting for Dean to move._

_“Now”._

_Dean walked over and placed the bowl of popcorn on the bed and the drinks on the bedside table, before getting under the blanket._

_Y/n immediately shuffled closer to Dean and lifted his arm, placing his head on the older hunter’s chest and Dean’s arm around his shoulder._

_Y/n was used to this close contact with both brothers, the blue eyed angel, and even their demon acquaintance._

_He was big on physical contact, especially with Dean, not caring for any of the stares or comments people on the streets, or other hunters would give._

_Dean loved that y/n did this, not having to make up an excuse to touch him._

_As they watched the show, Dean kept stealing glances at y/n, just looking at him, the light of the TV illuminating his eyes perfectly._

_The way his lips looked so soft._

_His hair thick, but not too long._

_Dean had loved him for over a year and he couldn’t hold it anymore._

_“I love you”, he blurted out, unable to stop himself._

_Eyes widening at the realization that he had just admitted his feelings, Dean waited for a response._

_After about ten seconds, Dean heard those words repeated back to him._

_Except, y/n's eyes were still on the TV, too immersed in watching Charmed._

_Dean decided he’d come clean about everything now. He’d come this far, there was no point going back._

_“No. I mean, I love you-love you. Ever since I first saw you in that damn house, swinging your machete at the vamps, I fell in love with you. I love your smile. The way you laugh. The way you hide your mouth when you see someone watching you eat. You give me peace in this messed up world. You are my world. You, Sam and Cas”._

_Dean felt relieved he had finally let all this out, having kept it to himself for too long._

_However, he was terrified y/n may not reciprocate._

_“Like I said, Dean. I love you too”, he replied again, eyes still on the TV._

_Dean stared at y/n, not knowing if he had been just been rejected or not._

_After the scene was over, y/n quickly tore his eyes away from his show and pecked Dean on the lips a few times, staring into the green eyes, before giving one last kiss and turning his focus back to the show._

_Dean smiled for the rest of the night as he watched his man, arms tightening around him, y/n only further burying himself into Dean._

_Y/n couldn’t even focus on the show anymore, all his thoughts being about Dean, knowing how right this was._

“Urgh! Wait, Dean. I’m nearly done”, he said, grabbing his stuff, running out of the room and down the hall to the garage. 

Once he reached it, he saw Dean leaning against the boot of the impala, arms crossed, an amused look on his face.

“Told you to pack yesterday. But nooo _‘I can do it in a few minutes. Stop overreacting, Dean’_ ”, he said, mimicking y/n’s voice.

Y/n rolled his eyes at his boyfriend’s childish behaviour and made his way past Dean, to the passenger side of the car, not getting very far as Dean had already wrapped his arms around his waist, head on his shoulder, beard slightly tickling his neck.

“Let go, Dean. We’re gonna be late”, he chuckled, as Dean placed sloppy kiss, after sloppy kiss, all over his cheek, leaving it red and wet. 

Dean relented, letting his boyfriend get into the car, before joining him.

“So, you gonna tell me where were going?” 

“Nope. If I did, it wouldn’t be a surprise, would it?” Dean said.

“Idiot”, y/n muttered under his breath. 

“I may be an idiot, but you still love me too much. I mean you cry sometimes when we have sex”, Dean pointed out teasingly.

“First of all, it’s not when we have sex. It’s making love. Secondly, I know you’ve cried a few times. Don’t tell me its sweat, cos I know the difference. Plus, I’m not the one who started bawling like a baby when I said ’ _I love you. Forever and always’_ ”.

At this, Dean’s face flushed slightly, embarrassed at his chick flick moments. 

But he didn’t really care all that much. 

Hell, Sammy had heard him say sappy shit all the time. But when it was y/n he was saying these words to, he didn’t care who would hear and tease him. As long as y/n knew.

Dean began driving, singing along to his classic rock. 

Y/n sat, slightly bored. He didn’t mind the classic rock at all. It was great music. He just preferred a different style of music.

After around two hours of driving, y/n being fast asleep, Dean had finally found what he was looking for. 

A field of flowers and grass, trees and bushes. No real roads or buildings in sight. 

He knew y/n would love this. 

The serene beauty of nature. 

No distractions.

Looking over at y/n’s sleeping form, Dean decided against waking him, loving the way he looked when he slept. 

He loved watching him sleep, often waking up a lot earlier than y/n and just lying in bed, staring at him for a while, until he woke.

A few hours had passed, Dean listening to random radio stations, the sun still shining brightly, when y/n had finally woke. 

He shifted in his seat, opening his eyes to see green ones staring at his face. 

“Yes, Dean. I know I’m perfect. No need to stare”, he joked.

Dean nodded, agreeing wholeheartedly and leaned forward, placing a passionate kiss on y/n’s lips, wanting him to know just how much love he had for him. 

Y/n kissed back with as much adoration, loving Dean so much, never wanting to let him go.

Pulling apart, not wanting to die due to a lack of oxygen, Dean got out of the car, before going around to open y/n’s door and escort him out. 

Y/n looked around, stunned by the view.

“Oh my god, Dean. This is so beautiful. How did you find it?“

He looked around, marvelling at the beauty.

"Can you smell that? The grass and flowers. I love this. Thank you so much”.

He turned around, walking over to Dean and wrapping his arms around Dean’s neck.

“I love you, Dean. You know that, right?”

“Of course I know that, baby. How couldn’t I? I love you too. More than I ever thought I could. Which is why-”

“Oh my god! I love this song”, y/n interrupted, going back to the car and turning the volume up, Lana Del Rey’s West Coast coming on.

“Really? This is what you like?” Dean asked.

“Hey! Don’t knock it till you try it. I’ll have you know her music is great, actually”, y/n said, defending one of his favourite singers at the moment.

As the song played, y/n took Dean’s hands and placed them on his hips, while he wrapped his around Dean’s neck. 

Swaying to the music, content to be in the arms of his hunter, nature surrounding them, y/n danced happily, closing his eyes and letting the feeling of freedom take over.

Dean eventually pulled himself from y/n’s arms, the man spinning in a circle, still swaying on his own. 

Dean was so enthralled by this piece of literal perfection. 

The man who made all his days better. 

The man who could calm him completely with a single smile. 

The man who was his biggest source of light in a world of darkness. 

He never knew someone could be so amazing, a great hunter, but never letting the job get to him. 

He wasn’t heartless. 

He was more emotional than most, sometimes even hating killing monsters because it was still a life. And yet, here he was, dancing with no care in the world.

Dean had to do this. 

He needed y/n in his life forever. 

Getting down on one knee, he pulled a box out of his leather jacket pocket and opened it, the simplistic silver ring glimmering in the light.

“Y/n, turn around”. 

The man stopped dancing, turning towards his other half, not seeing him immediately as he was on the ground.

“Dean what the hell are yo-” 

He stopped mid sentence, seeing Dean with a ring in his hand. 

Tears instantly formed in his eyes, wanting Dean to get the question out so he could say yes.

“Y/n. Ever since I’ve met you, my life has changed for the better. You make me so happy. Every day, I look forward to waking up, just to catch a glimpse of your face. You make me smile when I’m sad. You make me laugh when I’m upset. You make me happier than ever. You are my world. You’re the love of my life. My one and only. My other half. My soulmate. Please, will you do me the honour of spending the rest of eternity with me? Whether it be on earth, heaven, hell or even fucking purgatory. As long as I have you by my side, I can deal with anything. Please, baby, will you marry me?” Dean asked, tears pouring down both his and y/n’s faces.

Y/n nodded furiously, words not coming out due to the happy sobs wracking his body. 

Dean slipped the ring on, before engulfing y/n in a tight hug, rubbing at his hair and back, trying to stop the crying.

“Don’t cry, baby. It’s ok. I love you so much”, Dean muttered, pressing kisses to his now fiancé’s temple. 

After a few minutes of crying, y/n pulled back and took Dean’s face in his hands, pulling him down, before giving Dean the most loving, sweetest, purest kiss he had ever felt, the radio still playing.

They made love many times in the car, Dean not being ashamed to admit he cried all throughout it. 

He was just happy he got the answer he wanted and now had the world to himself. 


End file.
